Entertain me, Maka
by MysteriousWriterXxx
Summary: Soul is absoulutly bored. Maka is absoulutly bored. what to do...what to do...Rated T, some mild language and because i'm safe :P


"I'm bored as hell, Maka. Invite someone over."

"Why don't you do it, Soul? They're your friends, too. "

Maka looked up from her book. Maka wore a dark blue, tight-fitting tank top and dangerously short shorts which are white, with black combat boots, unlike her usual boots, which have white buckles. Soul sat on the couch opposite her wearing a black v-neck and red skinny jeans with a pair of matching red and black converse. Soul and Maka were both driving each other mad. Not in the way that you think though.

Maka's tight fitting shirt was driving soul's sanity out the door and around the corner, considering he doesn't consider her "Tiny-Tits" anymore. Maka was driven insane by Soul's shirt also but because it shows off his well-toned muscle and also, like icing on a cake, his hair ran wild without his headband, making him look even more appealing to Maka.

They both sat awkwardly together, stealing glances once in a while.

"But…" Soul sighed, "Okay, okay. I'm inviting them over." Soul got up and walked over to the phone, scratching the back of his head. Maka's eyes trailed after him, checking him out. "_Shit, Maka," _Maka thought to herself, "_control your emotions. He's your PARTNER. WHY ARE YOU CHECKING HIM OUT?"_

"yeah head on over….yeah right now….why? Cause I'm bored….fine whatever, and bring Black*Star if you want." Soul said before hanging up. Soul looked at Maka, questioning why she was staring at him. Maka blushed and went back to pretending to be interested in her book

"they'll be over soon." Soul paused, then looked at Maka "There's something you should know…"

They heard a knock on the door and soul chuckled lightly "guess Soon is sooner than I thought…" he walked over to the door and opened it up to see black*star and Tsubaki standing outside.

"YOUR GOD IS HERE TO MAKE SURE YOUR BOREDOM DOESN'T CONTINUE!" black*star punched his fist upwards, almost hitting soul in the face, but not succeeding due to soul quickly dodging. Maka looked up from her book and said hi to Tsubaki. Next came Kid, Liz and Patty. they all sat in Soul and Makas living room.

"Soo…." Soul broke through the silence, making Maka jump slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Why did you call us here?" Tsubaki asked quietly. Maka looked at Soul innocently who shrugged. She watched his strong shoulders move up then down carelessly.

"I dunno, I was bored and…." Soul glanced at Maka quickly "yeah I was bored" Soul's cheeks looked a little pink. Maka stared, and decided to comment.

"Soul, why are your cheeks pink?" Maka asked, looking directly into Soul's eyes. He avoided her stare.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…." Soul laughed nervously. Black*Star looked between the two of them and blurted "I GET IT SOUL'S IN-" Liz frantically slapped his mouth shut and kid knocked him down, Liz still covering his mouth. They shushed him and looked back to the weapon and meister pair anxiously. Soul looked around for something to change the subject, then quickly got up and started to go to the kitchen. "I'm hungry. Anyone else? Ok. Be right back" he stammered and retreated to the kitchen. Kid picked up Black*Star by the collar and dragged him along into the kitchen, then slammed the door shut.

Liz let out a breath and looked at Maka. Soon, everyone had eyes on Maka, expectantly.

"Well?" Liz jeered.

"Well, what?" Maka said, leaning away from the peering eyes. Liz rolled her eyes.

"When are you gonna fess' up and tell everyone including yourself what you really think about Soul. Time is ticking and he's got many admirers. You don't have forever until he gives up on you and dates one of…" Liz made a face "Them"

Maka blushed slightly, fully understanding what she meant "I-I don't understand" Liz gave her the Not-Buying-It face.

"you know fully well what I'm saying," Liz looked around "come here."

Liz pulled Maka into Soul's room, then shut the door, locking it.

"look around. Ever wonder why he never lets you in his room? Because of THAT" Liz pointed to a photobook about the size for one picture per page, filled to the brim, plus a couple pictures coming out of the little black and red book. The title on the book was _The DWMA_. "how much do you wanna bet, half of the pictures in there are of you? I'd bet everything I own."

Maka hesitantly walked over to the book, and leisurely plucked it from its spot. She opened to the first page titiled "stupid stuff that I've done" Maka chuckled slightly to herself and flipped around in the pictures. One was of the day he and Black*Star became friends. Maka really did laugh at that one. The next few was stupid stuff he and Black*Star did. The last two pictures were of him as a little kid learning piano, with a larger man sitting next to him, his hair was black, turning gray, and his eyes were a soft red. Maka let out a quick "Aww" supposing that was Soul's father. The next was him performing in front of thousands of people.

Curiously, Maka turned to the next page titled "Friends" the first picture was a group shot of the seven of them, the first day they all hung out as a group. The next was the picture that Soul and Maka took right after they collected their first soul. The pictures went almost in an order of events. Before the fight with blair, Class photo from when Sid was their teacher, class photo from when Stein became thei rteacher, then Blair (cat form) sleeping, Soul and Maka when we partnered up, Maka, Maka, Maka, Maka, Maka, Soul and Maka, Maka, The guys, The girls, Maka, Maka, Maka, and more Maka. The last picture in the book was a picture of Maka, by herself, looking really pretty. Soul had drawn hearts around Maka (only five hearts) then a slip of paper fell out from the back of the book.

Maka picked up the folded paper, discovering it was sheet music. The title for this was "Maka's Song"

She gingerly placed the book down, slipping the paper back inside of it. Maka turned around and the door was open-Liz gone. She heard her friends saying bye, then the heavy footstep coming closer and closer to Souls bedroom.

Soul.

Maka scrambled for a hiding spot, finally hiding under his bed, pressed up against the wall, in a ball. She covered herself with a discarded winter blanket, just in case. She heard a door close. Soul was in the room. He let out a small sigh as Maka poked out of the blanket enough to only have her eyes peek out.

"what to do while Maka is out…ugh I'm bored…" Soul said to himself. _Out?_ Maka thought, _Liz must've said something…_

She suddenly saw a flash of light and high heel shoes. Blair. He saw the heels click over to Soul's red and black converse.

"Why don't you play with me? Maka isn't here to stop us…" Blair said seductively. Maka boiled with anger, silently wishing she could kick Blair to the curb.

"No, Blair you know how I feel about that…" Soul said venomously. Maka expected Blair to fight for it but all she heard was a female feline sigh.

"I know, I know. Just was worth a try….I mean she gets good offers and love letters, too, you can't wait forever to tell her," Blair said sadly and knowingly "You could lose her to someone else. Or worse, get a talk about how it'll mess up your soul resonance if you date"

Maka saw soul lean against his door, sinking to the ground; he put his head in his hands.

"I get it, I get it. I know there's not much of a chance, but I have to try….right?" soul said sadly, then looked up at Blair. Maka saw his face; the torn, mixed up, angst he was feeling all through his broken expression. "I know she doesn't love me, but I….love her more than anything or anyone else. I can't just ignore that, Blair."

"Soul," Maka watched as Blair put her hand on souls shoulder. "You need to tell her or you're gonna become a wreck." Soul sighed and opened the door, walking out, throwing a quick, sad "whatever" back at Blair. Blair left too, and then Maka gingerly crawled out from under Soul's bed. She snuck into her room, then loudly opened her door and took loud footsteps then walked casually into the living room and sat back down next to soul.

"Where'd you come from? Liz told me you went out…?" Soul asked curiously. The pale blond looked over.

"I didn't go anywhere" Maka played dumb and looked back over to the TV. Neither of them was really paying attention to the basketball game that was on. After some time Maka bravely leaned her head on Soul's shoulder. After about an hour, they were lying close together. Soul gently stroked Maka's hair as she enjoyed the moment.

"I love you. Sorry for falling for you." Soul whispered gently. "I made all our friends leave because they were getting in the way of me confessing. Because of this moment, I'm glad I made them leave…" Soul leaned his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

"I have some bad news, Soul…." Maka said calmly.

"You're rejecting me aren't you?" Soul said sadly and somewhat expectantly.

"No, I'm sorry. But I feel for you, too. I love you." Maka smiled.

Soul smiled briefly and kissed her sweetly. Maka hungrily kissed back deeply, then Soul happily obliged by kissing her deeply also.

It was both of their last first kiss.

**(A/N: WOAH! Hey guys. YOUR IN THE ARMY UPDATE! I'm currently in the middle of the next chapter. Expect one soon! If you haven't read it yet, I SUGGEST YOU DO! It's a Fullmetal Alchemist and Soul Eater crossover and- well just go check it out….)**


End file.
